comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rollout (Earth-7045)
Spies generally come in one of two flavors: suave and sophisticated, moving through high-class circles with grace and ease, or quiet and unobtrusive, fading into the background unnoticed and doing their work in utter secrecy. Rollout is a different flavor altogether: loud, brash, impulsive, violent and overall leaving one wondering just how in the hell he actually gets any of his objectives accomplished. His behavior is better-suited to front-line brawlers and heavy artillery units, especially his penchant for finding bigger, louder, and more devastating weaponry to try out. Send him to steal a file and he's likely to detonate the entire building it was stored in. When he's off-duty, he's constantly letting everyone know that he's seriously on some high-stakes top-secret mission that he totally can't give you any details about, but believe him, it's big important stuff! But somehow... the job he was sent to do gets done, to the bafflement of just about everyone who's ever met him. He probably would have been fine metal shavings centuries ago, or at least severely demoted, if it weren't for the efforts of his partner Glitch. Few realize that the tiny bot they consider a remote-controlled battle drone is actually working fervently behind the scenes (typically scenes of carnage and destruction that Rollout is smack in the middle of), stealing data, eliminating problems and—most importantly—covering up for Rollout's many, many mistakes. Of course, Rollout keeps getting the credit for all this. Whether he's even cognizant of Glitch's role in their job is unknown, as is how Glitch himself feels about the arrangement. History to be added Powers & Abilities Rollout= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Wheeled excavator alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Construction' *'Expert Combatant' *'Intimidation' *'Espionage' (casually learned from others) *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Rollout is basically unsuited for covert work. His blatant tactics would put him in constant danger if not for Glitch's intervention. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Excavator mode shovel' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Excavator alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Photon gun' *Glitch's electromagnetic rocket launcher mode Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mebion (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:White Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Spies Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Espionage Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters